


Failed Chance

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death, Crushes, Doomed Timelines, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Sakura find themselves in a doomed timeline.</p><p>[Dangan Ronpa/Homestuck fusion.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nidorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidorina/gifts).



> So we meet again, nidorina. =)
> 
> I’m sort of writing this a little blind since I only started reading DR within the last several weeks and am only up to Chapter 4, but that’s fine. Things like have never deterred me from a challenge before and the whole reason I gave DR a go was in order to attempt this fic, so thanks for the opportunity.
> 
> If anyone likes this enough, I could possibly be convinced into doing a full DR/Homestuck fusion fic where this fic would essentially be a companion piece to the alpha timeline. (I mean, hell, I've actually begun figuring out what titles the other characters have, so there's a good chance it just might happen anyway.)

Shifting restlessly, Aoi finally gives up on her attempts to sleep. She’s too nervous for it; her nerves have been shot for days. Ever since she started playing this game, she’s barely slept. Going to her window, she looks out onto the strange little world her house had been transported to – Land of Ovals and Puddles. There didn’t seem to be a distinction between night and day here, probably because the sun never set, though she swears it had several days ago. It’s hard to keep track of little things like that lately. As for her planet, she doesn’t understand this weird place, but at least the denizens – blue turtles that walked about on their hind legs and lived in oval shaped mounds they called homes – were really nice. Tapping her fingers against the windowsill, Aoi pushes herself away and goes down to the kitchen for the only thing that can soothe her nerves.

It had taken a bit of trial and error, but she and Sakura had figured out how to alchemize doughnuts, much to her endless joy. Unfortunately, it cost a lot of grist to make them, so Aoi was careful to limit her daily doughnut consumption to two a day, four if she was particularly antsy. Nabbing the sole bearclaw left in the bunch, and making note to make more later, Aoi went to the back of the house to sit by the area that should have been her family’s pool. 

Unfortunately, possibly because it wasn’t directly connected to the house, the pool had not made the trip with her into the medium. A pity too because she could go for a nice long swim right about now to help soothe her nerves, maybe even tire her enough to get some sleep. In the new ‘backyard’, several turtle denizens were digging canals between several puddles to connect them and give Aoi a place to get a half decent swim. They were going for a large oval shape, she notes as she bites the baked good in her hand. Their obsession with oval shapes was weird, but also kind of cute.

Her jacket pocket begins to vibrate and she retrieves her phone to see Sakura has hit her up. Aoi smiles broadly as she opens up Pesterchum to chat with her.

resilientStrength [RS] began pestering paddlingDonut [PD]

RS: Have you managed to sleep yet?   
PD: i know u can c me, sakura-chan.   
PD: or r u being all gentlewomanly still?   
RS: I refuse to disrespect your personal space, even if I am your Server Player.   
PD: i don’t mind tho.   
PD: it really is ok to peek every now and then.   
: just so u can tell whether or not i’ve slept.   
RS: …  
RS: I’ll keep that in consideration in the future.   
RS: You have not answered my question yet.   
PD: i think u know the answer already.   
RS: I believe so.   
RS: I only hoped differently, I suppose.   
RS: Perhaps if I were a Seer as Kirigiri-chan, I may have perceived of a way already to aide your restlessness better.   
PD: or not, since she’s a Seer of Void.   
PD: i think that means she can only c things that r mysterious or something.   
PD: but u can just talk to me.   
PD: that makes me feel better.   
RS: We speak every day.   
PD: i no, but…  
PD: nvm, it’s kinda embarrassing.   
RS: You can tell me, if you wish.   
RS: I will not tell anyone nor laugh.   
PD: i no that.   
PD: doesn’t make it any less embarrassing to say it tho.   
RS: Speak freely, Aoi-chan.   
RS: Please.   
PD: ok.   
PD: can u c me?   
RS: Yes.   
RS: You have moved from the backyard up to your room.   
PD: so u WERE watching me!   
PD: :)   
RS: I assure you it has only been from whence I contacted you.   
PD: it’s ok, Sakura-chan.   
PD: i’m not going to freak out about it.   
RS: …  
RS: What was the importance of my being able to see you?   
PD: none.   
PD: just wanted to feel more like we were in the same room together is all.   
PD: dumb, i no.   
RS: It is not dumb.   
RS: Nothing you do is.   
PD: ur too sweet.   
PD: but I no how others c me. 

Aoi pauses, glancing out the window. From her current position atop her bed, nothing can really be seen beyond some mountains in the distance she has yet explored. The denizens mentioned a god living in them, had warned her away repeatedly. A part of her, while fearful, still wanted to see this god, even if only for a second. Maybe once she had completed teaching the denizens how to swim she would go.  
What kind of creatures lived on a world with so much water but didn’t know how to swim? Though in fairness, the puddles weren’t very big, though there were literally tens of thousands of them all over the place, probably even more than that if she dared to waste the time counting them. The largest one she had found so far was probably the length of her legs in length and the length of forearms in width. The denizens were just an inch or two shorter than her legs so it made sense none of them had done more than splash about in the puddles before.

They really loved splashing in puddles, too.

Her phone buzzes, reminding her that Sakura can see her. She blushes as she looks at the screen, trying to hide her face by holding the phone right in front of her face.

RS: You should not heed so much the words of others that do not know you.   
RS: Aoi-chan, you are very beautiful inside and out.   
RS: I understand if you wish not to share what is on your mind.   
RS: …  
RS: Are you well?   
PD: sorry.   
PD: I’m fine.   
PD: thank u for saying that.   
PD: and i will tell u.   
PD: remember the other day when we were debating whether or not i should go through that gate thingy?   
RS: Yes.   
PD: i was scared to.   
PD: i no i said otherwise, but truthfully, i was afraid of not only where it would take me, but who would be waiting for me on the otherside.   
RS: What if it had led you to me?   
PD: …  
PD: i had considered that.   
PD: i guess i’m a little scared to c u.   
RS: Why?   
RS: You have never had trouble being in my presence previous, to my knowledge.  
PD: i never had this problem before, no!  
PD: it’s just that…  
PD: hey, i just realized something!  
PD: has the sun set on your world yet?   
RS: …  
RS: Now that I think about it, it has not in several days.   
PD: have u’ve been having trouble sleeping too?   
RS: Yes.  
RS: I have been meditating more than usual to help myself fall into restless slumbers.   
PD: y didn’t u tell me??   
RS: I had not perceived it to be very important, not in comparison to the almost complete lack of sleep you have been getting. 

Aoi stares down at her phone with a sense of dawning horror as something Yasuhiro had said nearly a week ago came to mind. To test her theory, she excuses herself momentarily from the conversation with Sakura and quickly tries to contact everyone else on her contact list. It had been days she had spoken to anyone but Sakura – no one had bothered to contact her either, which was strange especially with Makato’s nearly daily memo posts. When she could reach no one, she checks the last memo, but the last comment was dated four days ago. 

Four days? Could that be correct?

Four days ago had been when she had decided not to go through the gate Sakura had built her house up to.

PD: have u talked to anyone else in the last four days?   
RS: …  
RS: No, I have not.   
RS: What is it?   
RS: Should we be worried about the others?   
PD: not the others.   
PD: we should b worried about ourselves.   
PD: sakura-chan, i’m going tp go through the gate thingy.   
PD: i’ll contact u as soon as i test something.   
RS: Very well. 

Making sure her towelkind is in place, she dashes downstairs and exits through the front door. Aoi makes a left and ascends the flight of stairs Sakura has built on the side of the house. The first two platforms are empty, but she finds some of the weird black imp creatures on the next few ones. Removing a wet towel from her syllabus, she snaps it deftly, taking out only the imps in her way. There’s no time to collect the grist they leave behind, and if her theory is correct, it’ll be a moot point to do so anyway.

Up, up, and up she goes, taking out bigger imps as she goes. Her legs are literally on fire when she reaches the final platform, a ladder leading straight up to the gate as if it were an attic door opposite the stairs. There are two huge black ogres between her and the ladder though. One is quickly dispersed when, of all things, a toilet comes flying through the air and knocks it straight off of the tower she just climbed up. 

As the second one looks around nervously for anymore flying bathroom fixtures, Aoi takes the chance to use jump on its back. The ogre bucks in response, trying to throw her off, but she quickly throws the towel around its throat and uses her body weight to slowly strangle it. She feels a little silly hanging off its back like a ragdoll, but the plan proves effective when the ogre finally stumbles back and falls.

She barely has a chance to roll out from under it before it explodes in a bouquet of grist. She isn’t found of killing these creatures, but there was something satisfying about taking on such a large opponent and winning. Reclaiming her towel from where it had fallen on the floor, Aoi places it back in her syllabus and climbs up the ladder, holding her breath and closing her eyes as she passes through the gate. She climbs until she suddenly finds herself on all fours on a horizontal flat surface.

“I’m alive!” she exclaims happily.

Not that she had expected otherwise, she’s just relieved to find herself in one piece and in a half-normal looking place. Speaking of which, Aoi gets to her feet and looks around, taking in her surroundings. Although she’s never been here, just a quick glance around makes her stomach churn as she identifies her new location as the Land of Hilts and Mountains – Sakura’s world. As if to further prove this, there’s an old-fashioned dojo in the distance.

A shaky hand retrieves her phone and she sends Sakura a message as she starts walking toward the dojo.

PD: i’ll c u in a few minutes. 

There’s a long pause on Sakura’s end before:

RS: I see.   
RS: I will be awaiting your arrival out front. 

It takes Aoi thirty-something minutes to reach the dojo and she’s so happy to see her friend that she forgets the small bout of fatigue that had begun to set in and sprints over to the statuesque teen. Sakura returns the hug with a careful squeeze, though she knows Aoi can withstand more than that of her strength. Still, better to be safe than sorry, she long ago decided. 

“I’m so happy to see you!” Aoi says when she’s pried herself away from the other girl.

“Likewise,” Sakura agrees with a nod. “Come on.”

At the entrance to the dojo, they remove their shoes and enter the building. Instantly, Aoi is in awe of the old time look and feel of the interior. She comments about it being like visiting a temple and Sakura only nods quietly in response. They head to the back of the dojo, where the rooms dedicated to fighting give way to a simple living area. It’s sparsely furnished, but somehow cozy. They sit at a kotatsu set up before open patio doors and despite it being warm here, Aoi tucks her legs beneath it. The table is clear except for a tray with a dark green teapot, two cups, and a small bowl of sugar atop it.

Without asking, Sakura prepares two cups of tea and sets one before Aoi. They sit in silence and sip at the hot liquid until Aoi sets hers down and bites her lip, looking like she’s going to be sick. Hesitant, Sakura lightly places a hand on the swimmer’s shoulder.

“What is it?”

“Do you remember what Hagekure-kun said a few days ago? About doomed timelines?” Aoi asks.

“Doomed timelines? I believe he mentioned that they were the result of alternate decisions made. The players trapped in them were doomed to die.” Sakura falls silent as understanding begins to dawn on her. “That is what happened to us, then? Why we cannot sleep and why the sun will not give way to night?”

“I’m pretty sure, yeah.” Sakura nods and falls silent again, staring into her cup of tea.

“How do you think it occurred?”

This is the question Aoi has been dreading. She balls her hands into fists and tries to focus on the pain of her nails digging into her palms to keep from crying. There’s still a stray tear that escapes as she reluctantly meets Sakura’s eyes.

“I think it was because I didn’t go through the gate four days ago. It’s my fault we’re going to die,” she says. 

A sob hiccups from her but she tries to hold herself together, her body trembling from the effort. Sakura maneuvers herself so that she’s kneeling beside the shorter girl and pulls her into a delicate hug. This breaks Aoi’s resolve, feeling she doesn’t deserve Sakura’s kindness or forgiveness or even her delicious tea. But she can’t pull herself away from Sakura, even though everything in her screams to. A callous hand rubs small circles over her back, relaxing Aoi despite herself. 

“I am not angry with you, if you are concerned about it,” Sakura says after a moment.

“You should be. It’s my fault for being so dumb and scared of my own feelings,” Aoi sniffs, pulling away and rubbing her eyes with her jacket’s sleeve.

She’s shocked when two careful, but sturdy, fingers grip her chin. 

“As I said earlier, you are not dumb. Please do not demean yourself so hastily in such a manner.” A pause as Sakura drops her hand away in clear embarrassment. “Apologies, but it bothers me when you speak ill of yourself.”

Touching her face lightly, Aoi smiles. “Okay, I won’t anymore.”

“Tell me, please,” Sakura starts, looks out the open patio doors, and looks back at Aoi, “what was it you were going to say earlier about why you had been initially scared to see me?”

“Oh!” Aoi blushes deeply, looking away. “It’s just…”

“I am afraid we do not have much time left. A visitor approaches.”

Sakura is looking out the patio doors again and this time Aoi follows her gaze. In the distance, a figure is approaching, not keen on hurrying as it moves with a somewhat lazy stroll toward the dojo. Fear bristles down the back of her neck as Aoi realizes that whoever is approaching is not likely friendly. 

“I am afraid our time draws ever short,” Sakura comments, standing.

“Should we fight?” Aoi asks, standing as well.

“Our fate is already sealed – is that not the point of a doomed timeline?”

“Well, yes, but we should still try to do something.”

Sakura nods. “Then we will not make this creature’s inevitable victory an easy one.”

Together, they step past the patio doors and wait for the approaching figure. When it’s close enough that they can distinguish its twisted features – one side a white mocking laugh, the other a happy, black cruelty – Aoi slips her hand into Sakura’s and gives her a squeeze. She’s terrified of dying, she realizes, but she still wants to try and comfort her friend. Maybe she isn’t dumb, just too scared to admit her insecurities. Turning to Sakura, Aoi takes her other hand and smiles despite her fear.

“The reason I was afraid to see you sooner was because I like you a lot.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Getting on her tiptoes, Aoi places a chaste kiss to the taller girl’s lips before pulling away with a deep blush. The taller girl’s face is a blank slate of surprise for a moment before she smiles, a rare, genuine smile.

“I like you too,” Sakura says, and it’s Aoi’s turn to be surprised when lips press against hers.

A peal of applause breaks them from their moment and they whirl around to come face to face with a strange bearlike creature with stretched out and thin limbs. It smiles the creepiest smile either of them has ever seen as it opens its mouth in laughter.

“Lovely! A final lovers’ kiss before you both die. So sweet!” it cackles. “It nearly brings a tear to my eye!”

Angry, Aoi grabs her towel and prepares herself to fight, making the bearlike creature cackle even harder as it pretends to wipe away a tear from its eerie red eye. Beside her, Sakura takes a fighting stance, bare fists raised and eyes narrowed.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy tearing you two to pieces,” it says, raising its razor sharp claws that extend.

Despite their efforts, Aoi and Sakura fall quickly, no match for the creature’s speed and brutality. Sakura falls first, grasping her side where the creature bites away a chunk of flesh, before jumping high up and running its claws through her throat and down her chest where they slice her heart apart easily. 

Aoi screams and runs forward, wielding her towel despite a now broken wrist. The creature only smiles as it uses its speed to impale her through the midsection with a single paw. She drops to her knees beside her friend, sobbing at the sight of her injuries and the blank look in Sakura’s too wide and unblinking eyes. The creature grabs Aoi by the hair and yanks her head back so she can see straight up at the sky.

“Aw, the despair of seeing the one you love die,” the creature says with a laugh, “so beautiful.”

Aoi’s last thought before teeth bite through her jugular, and most of her throat, is of her alternate self. The one she hopes is the alpha to her meager beta – the one she hopes has the strength to go meet the girl she loves when she first has the chance. 

The one who really isn’t dumb at all.


End file.
